Distance
by Nyxia
Summary: OS / Caskett - Saison 4 ... "C'était la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'il la regardait vraiment et c'était pour quoi? La contrarier, la déstabiliser, se moquer d'elle? Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle ressentit le besoin de lui faire mal, de l'écorché un peu."


_Hey les gens !_

_Ce One Shot se situe dans la saison 4 entre les épisodes 4X20 ("The Limey") et le 4X21 ("Head hunters") alors que Castle fréquente son hôtesse de l'air! __Ô_o_

_Cette fanfic a pris une tournure que je n'avais pas envisagée du tout au départ. C'est ce qu'il y a de beau avec les personnages, ils vous emmènent parfois là où vous vous y attendiez le moins. C'est ce qui est arrivé ici. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_**It was easy coming back at you  
**__**once I figured it out you were right here all along**_

Son appartement était son refuge. Là où elle respirait, pouvait se retrouver. C'était son île, son rivage, l'endroit qui l'apaisait. Là même où elle jetait son armure, son masque et tout ce qui la protégeait dès qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte.

Pourtant ce soir, elle redoutait ce silence et ce calme qu'elle appréciait normalement. Kate était une personne de nature silencieuse et solitaire. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas être seule et se retrouver avec ses pensées.

Pour s'occuper, la jeune femme s'était acharnée à lire, mais au bout de 20 minutes elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne faisait que relire le même paragraphe. Elle était sortie courir dans les rues avoisinantes, mais ce n'était que son corps qui était occupé, laissant à sa tête tout le loisir de tourné à plein régime. Elle avait réussie tout de même à se défouler, à libérer la peine et la contrariété qui l'habitait depuis deux jours.

Grâce au travail, elle avait pu y garder la tête plongée depuis les 48 dernières heures, mais puisqu'elle avait bouclé en fin d'après-midi l'affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait, elle se retrouvait donc confrontée à ses préoccupations.

Plongée jusqu'au menton dans un bain rempli de mousse, elle ne pouvait s'affranchir des images qui lui revenaient en tête. Plus que tout, c'était sa voix à lui qui résonnait, ses paroles pleines de dépit. Son ton douloureux et ses traits marqués par l'amertume.

...

_Il était avec l'hôtesse de l'air. Il lui avait clairement fait savoir. Et voilà que dans les dernières semaines, il était moins présent au commissariat. Il s'absentait souvent ou ne se présentait tout simplement pas. Il multipliait de plus en plus les occasions pour promouvoir ses livres et partait fréquemment en plein milieu de la journée pour aller la retrouver. _

_Même si Kate avait voulu l'appeler par son prénom, elle ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas. Pour elle c'était "l'hôtesse de l'air", "l'agent de bord", "la blonde pulpeuse" ou "Elle". _

_Évidement, elle ne faisait jamais de réflexion à voix haute avec ses collègues. La jeune femme gardait pour elle ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de la nouvelle conquête de Richard Castle. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que ce n'était pas la femme vraiment qui la dérangeait. Non, elle ne la voyait que rarement et force était d'admettre qu'elle semblait gentille. Ce qui l'irritait était la nouvelle attitude lointaine et évasive de l'auteur. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus. D'elle. _

_Kate l'avait cherché, elle le savait. Ou plutôt, elle avait trop attendu puisque, de toute évidence, elle n'avait rien cherché du tout. _

_Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de repos à préparer leur café. Le silence et une barrière invisible les gardaient éloignés alors que leurs mouvements reproduisaient mécaniquement ces même gestes faits tant de fois auparavant. Inconsciemment, ils tâchaient de garder une distance respectable entre eux et voyaient à ce qu'ils ne se touchent pas lorsqu'ils devaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. C'était une sorte de danse, fluide, mais malaisée. _

_Le portable de Castle vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu._

_"Je vais devoir partir bientôt, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire."_

_Chacun de ses départs, chacune de ses explications, de ses excuses ou de ses oublis lui tordait le ventre, lui émiettait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Kate accumulait depuis plusieurs jours une sorte de désarroi qui la laissait peinée, mais aussi une déception mêlée de colère. Elle n'aimait pas être comme ça, mais n'arrivait pas à ce qu'il en soit autrement. _

_"Quoi, elle s'ennuie déjà?"_

_Rick leva un sourcil devant la remarque à peine teinté d'amusement. _

_Il avait les nerfs à vif depuis plusieurs semaines. S'éloigner de Kate, faire sa vie de son côté sans ne plus l'attendre comme il se l'était promis devenait de plus en plus pénible. _

_Au début, il avait aimé cette nouvelle liberté qu'il s'accordait et il avait même pu jurer que cela n'affectait pas sa collègue. _

_Évidement, il se mentait à lui-même. Il lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile de ne pas remarqué le chagrin qui assombrissait ses yeux vert un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait pourtant continué de fréquenter Jacinda. Parce qu'elle lui plaisait, il était vrai, mais aussi pour oublier. L'oublier. _

_Il n'arrivait plus néanmoins à le faire aussi bien qu'au début. Et c'était devenu au fil du temps harassant et vain. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Elle était inscrite dans ses pensées pour l'éternité, comme un code génétique, quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui, dont il se devait d'avoir pour vivre. Il ne pouvait s'en départir. Elle lui était devenue trop précieuse._

_Sa question le déstabilisa et le ton, mi-aigre mi-amusé, ne lui allait pas. Mais Castle savait qu'il en était la cause, ce qui le heurta davantage._

_"Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il. Je pars pour la côte Ouest pour quelques jours de promotion, tu te rappelles?_

_Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Et lui ne put s'empêcher de laissé échapper;_

_- Et la jalousie ne te va vraiment pas bien."_

_Kate releva vivement la tête, piquée au vif. Elle s'attendait à le voir éclater de rire ou du moins qu'un sourire danse sur ses lèvres, mais au contraire, il était sérieux et la dévisageait. Que cherchait-il à faire? C'était la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'il la regardait vraiment et c'était pour quoi? La contrarier, la déstabiliser, se moquer d'elle? Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle ressentit le besoin de lui faire mal, de l'écorché un peu. _

_"Moi, jalouse? Et d'elle en plus? Impossible!"_

_Elle eut un rire sarcastique._

_Castle riva ses yeux aux siens. Le bleu défiant le vert._

_Il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner. Elle avait de toute façon déjà perdue. _

_" Oui, mais elle au moins me faisait rire, me trouvait drôle, intelligent. Beau. Elle me désirait. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Dans son corps. Et ça me faisait du bien, Kate. Je me sentais vivant. Et désiré. Et heureux. Est-ce que tu comprends?_

_Ses paroles la glaçaient, figeant tout son corps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus prédisant qu'elle allait être écorchée elle aussi au passage._

_- J'aimerais mieux vivre tout cela avec toi, poursuivit-il. Mais est-ce que tu me fais sentir de cette façon en ce moment? Non. Comment pourrais-je vivre une telle chose avec toi, Kate? Tu me repousses, chaque fois. Tu fais un pas en avant, et trois en arrière. Tu m'interdis tout ce que tu es. Sans le vouloir, mais avec force. Inconsciemment, mais avec certitude._

_Sa respiration était saccadée, un poids l'étreignait à la poitrine.  
__Il baissa la tête en signe de reddition, ses paroles achevant de le mettre à terre._

_- Et ça fait mal."_

_Castle comprit qu'aucun n'avait gagné. Ils étaient tous deux perdants dans cette situation. _

_Il quitta la salle de repos, puis le commissariat. Que restait-il de tout ça ? D'eux ?_

**_..._**

Kate inspira profondément désirant chasser les larmes traitresses qui s'étaient pointé aux coins de ses paupières. Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

C'était il y a deux jours et depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revue. Il était partit cet après-midi là vers l'Ouest américain comme il était convenu. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il reviendrait? Elle n'osait y pensé sachant qu'il pouvait très bien ne jamais revenir. C'était l'option qui prévalait sur toutes les autres, elle en était certaine.

Elle soupira.

Ses paroles avaient été des lames qui entraient une après l'autre dans sa chair, la transperçant de part en part la laissant le souffle court et l'esprit embrouillé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait parlé au passé. Mais ça n'amoindrissait pas ou très peu l'impact de ses autres paroles. Il avait quitté rapidement, sans lui laissé le temps de répondre. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon?

La jeune femme sortit du bain et enfila un short et un ample chandail à manches longues. Elle avait l'habitude de s'habiller ainsi pour dormir. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche au sommet de sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas encore mangé et décida de cuisiner rapidement un en-cas. Elle s'attabla quelque instant plus tard devant une omelette et un verre de vin.

Ses paroles l'avaient blessée mais n'étaient-elles pas véridiques? Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était qu'elle-même le blessait depuis 4 ans. En le repoussant, en le chassant lorsqu'il devenait trop proche ou trop tendre, en se murant quand il désirait qu'elle s'ouvre. En reculant alors qu'il voulait avancer à ses côtés.

Kate en était consciente. Peut-être était-il temps de concéder. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à vivre de cette façon. Son éloignement, ses excuses évasives, son détachement, ses yeux qui ne se portaient plus aussi souvent sur elle, ses mains qui ne la frôlaient plus par fausse inadvertance. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Plus qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.

Il était déjà très tard lorsqu'elle s'affala devant le téléviseur. Un vieux film en noir et blanc la captiva un instant, mais ses réflexions reprirent le dessus et elle perdit rapidement le fil de l'histoire. La sonnerie de son portable la sortit de ses pensées et elle s'étira pour attraper l'appareil sur la table à café.

Kate fronça les sourcils devant le numéro affiché. Quelque chose de grave devait s'être produite.

"Allo?

Tout ce qu'elle entendit était du bruit. De la musique assourdissante et des cris.

- Détective Beckett ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Alexis ? Oui, oui, je t'entends.

- Désolée du bruit, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

La voix de la jeune fille était hésitante comme si elle cherchait ses mots ou avait de la difficulté à parler. Elle entendit l'adolescente s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Kate se redressa sur le canapé.

- Alexis, tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Oui, je suis là. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Détective. Je suis à une fête chez une amie et euh, j'ai bu et il y a des gars qui n'arrêtent pas de me suivre. Ils sont très insistants. Je ne voulais pas appeler un taxi et attendre dehors toute seule.

La jeune femme n'en demanda pas d'avantage.

- J'arrive, Alexis. Donne-moi l'adresse de ton amie. Et reste à l'intérieur avec les autres, ne soit pas seule. Je t'appellerai lorsque j'arriverai."

Elle enfila rapidement des chaussures et sortit.

Malgré l'heure de la nuit, les rues de New-York fourmillaient de gens et d'automobiles. Elle arriva en face de l'immeuble, se gara et envoya un message à Alexis. Celle-ci lui répondit et la jeune femme sortit de sa voiture pour l'attendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit et trois adolescents sortirent, dont la rousse qui chancelait sur ses talons hauts. Elle était suivie de 2 garçons qui semblaient dans un état d'ivresse avancé. Alexis les somma de la laisser tranquille.

"De toute façon, mon amie est venue me chercher. Elle est détective à la brigade des Homicides!"

Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, elle bafouillait, mais avait beaucoup d'assurance. Kate ne put retenir un rire.

Elle s'avança vers eux.

"Tu viens, Alexis?

Celle-ci tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle pivota vers les deux autres, triomphante;

- Je vous l'avais bien dit!"

Les adolescents avisèrent Kate et la dévisagèrent de haut en bas, et elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis qu'elle était à peine vêtue. Partie trop rapidement, elle n'avait pas pensé mettre autre chose.

" Wow, tu nous avais pas dit par contre que tu avais des amies belles comme ça! balbutia le grand brun.

- Laissez-la tranquille, c'est la copine de mon père!

Kate eut un mouvement d'étonnement devant l'allusion, mais se reprit rapidement et posa une main sur l'épaule de la flamboyante rousse.

- Allez miss, nous partons."

Alexis monta péniblement dans la voiture. Kate s'approcha des jeunes adolescents jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes et arbora son visage des salles d'interrogatoire, c'est-à-dire, menaçant.

"Je vous préviens, ne vous avisez plus de l'approcher."

Les deux garçons eurent une mine déconfite et hochèrent la tête sans un mot, impressionnés. Elle tourna les talons, eut un sourire pour elle-même, convaincue qu'ils ne lui adresseront plus jamais la parole et elle monta dans son véhicule.

"Merci beaucoup, détective Beckett, c'est très gentil d'être venue.

Elle s'efforçait de bien parler malgré son état d'ébriété, ce qui rendait l'adolescente encore plus drôle. Ah, l'adolescence! Kate en avait passé par là et plus d'une fois.

- Kate. Tu peux m'appeler Kate, répondit la jeune femme en démarrant. Je suis heureuse que tu aies pensé m'appeler.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

- Mon père est partit pour le week-end et ma grand-mère est dans une retraite fermée au Mexique. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ils me suivaient partout. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment.

Kate haussa un sourcil et n'osa pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas contacté.

- Ouais, l'alcool peut faire parfois de drôles de choses. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été prudent de prendre un taxi, tu as eu le bon réflexe."

Alexis ouvrit la radio et chercha un poste qui lui convenait. Kate avait toujours eu l'habitude de la voir réservée et calme et c'était tout un contraste avec ce soir. Elle sourit et se demanda ce que Castle en aurait pensé. En aurait-il été choqué? Probablement pas. Et comme si l'adolescente avait lu dans ses pensées;

"Je ne l'aimais pas Jacinda."

Kate eut une imperceptible réaction de surprise et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille attendant qu'elle continue. Mais Alexis était concentré sur la radio, changeant constamment la fréquence pour trouver une chanson qu'elle aimerait. Elle sentit les yeux de la belle brune posés sur elle et leva la tête.

"J'imagine que c'était la même chose pour vous. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il la fréquentait."

Elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules en signe d'une absolue incompréhension.

La jeune femme pour sa part orienta son attention sur la route essayant de demeurer neutre en cachant l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour la discussion.

"Allez Kate, vous pouvez le dire que vous ne l'aimiez pas ! De toute façon ça se voyait que mon père pensait toujours à vous. Ça ne devait pas durer.

La détective haussa un sourcil. Intéressant. Bien qu'elle préférait demeurer silencieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander;

- Com… Pourquoi tu dis qu'il pensait toujours à moi?

- C'était évident. Il écrivait beaucoup et n'allait plus souvent au commissariat. C'était clair qu'il s'ennuyait. De vous. D'habitude c'est la dernière chose qu'il fait, écrire. Ça passe toujours après le farniente. Mais depuis qu'il était avec elle, il ne faisait plus que ça."

L'habitacle devint silencieux omis la musique de Justin Timberlake qui emplissait les haut-parleurs. Elle pensa un moment que la jeune fille s'était assoupie, mais elle l'entendit soupirer.

"Je sais que j'ai dit aux garçons que vous étiez la petite amie de mon père, ce qui est faux, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, non?

La détective se demanda jusqu'où elle en savait à propos de leur relation. Que lui avait dit son père à propos d'elle et d'eux? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre;

- Je suis désolée si j'ai été indiscrète. Mais c'est que je veux que mon père soit heureux. Il l'est depuis quatre ans, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Mais bon, ça c'est mon avis. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus. "

Sa voix était douce, aucun reproche ne pointait au tournant de ses phrases et Kate trouva cela très attendrissant qu'elle s'inquiète du sort de son père.

"En tout cas, moi ça me conviendrait parfaitement que vous fassiez partie de la famille. Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup.

L'émotion étreignit sa gorge, et elle dût faire un effort pour arriver à parler.

- Merci, Alexis, c'est très gentil. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup."

Et effectivement, Kate ressentait une grande tendresse envers l'adolescente. Elle était tout de même une partie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Castle quelque temps plus tard.

"Tu as des nausées, un mal de tête? s'enquit Kate.

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je meurs de faim!"

Après s'être entendu sur ce qu'elles allaient manger, elles préparèrent ensemble des s'mores. Alexis était tout sauf productive et plus d'une fois, la jeune femme éclata de rire du comportement erratique et joyeux de l'adolescente.

Elles convinrent de regarder un dvd et s'installèrent au salon avec un plateau remplis de victuailles. Kate se surprenait à passer un très bon moment avec la jeune fille. Elle était drôle et même si elle était la fille de Castle, elle lui faisait oublier la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec lui. C'était une distraction bienvenue pour détourner ses pensées.

Il était tout près de cinq heures du matin lorsque le film se termina.

"Est-ce que tu y verrais un inconvénient si je dormais ici pour le reste de la nuit? Je veux être certaine que tu ne te sentiras pas mal et que tout ira bien.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Alexis. Vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre de mon père, sinon il y a une chambre d'ami au deuxième étage.

Kate ne voulait rien déranger de l'atmosphère de l'appartement de Castle, elle ne voulait pas s'y incruster ou laisser une marque de son passage.

- Ça va, merci, mais je dormirai sur le sofa."

Alexis n'insista pas.

Avant qu'elles ne se séparent, la jeune femme lui conseilla d'avaler une aspirine et un grand verre d'eau.

"C'est la clé pour ne pas avoir une gueule de bois demain.

L'adolescente éclata de rire.

- C'est noté!"

Elle monta les marches pour se rendre au deuxième et à mi parcours, se retourna;

"Très contente d'avoir passé la fin de ma première cuite avec vous, Kate!

Celle-ci eut un grand sourire.

- Bien heureuse que tu l'aies partagé avec moi."

L'adolescente atteignit l'étage et Kate se retrouva au salon, dans le silence. C'avait été une bonne distraction d'avoir de la compagnie, mais maintenant c'était pire que tout; elle se retrouvait dans les affaires de Castle. Dans son refuge à lui.

Après une petite investigation dans la salle de bain, elle trouva un oreiller et une couverture. Elle retourna au salon et s'improvisa un lit. En se couchant, elle se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir dormir dans cet endroit. Elle entendit Alexis marcher, ouvrir et fermer une porte, tousser, se parler, puis plus rien. Elle s'était couchée. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, elle dormait.

Castle entra dans son appartement. Tout était silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils. Alexis dormait-elle encore? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Il était déjà 10h, il avait voulu rentrer tôt pour passer tout son dimanche avec sa fille. Il posa sa valise près de la table de la cuisine et vit une forme sur le divan.

Il s'approcha et constata avec étonnement que c'était Kate. Elle était allongée sur le sofa et dormait profondément. Elle avait une couverture enroulée autour des chevilles et ce qu'elle portait lui fit perdre le souffle un moment.  
Elle avait un short très court qui laissait ses longues jambes découvertes et son chandail gris avait remonté jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, son ventre plat et bronzé mis par mégarde en évidence. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et elle semblait paisible. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, la contemplant comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Son regard appuyé dut l'alerter d'une quelconque façon, puisque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Une grande surprise peignit son visage et elle se leva d'un bond.

"Castle!"

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à se dévisager.

"Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrais si tôt. J'aurais quitté avant sinon. "

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour revenir à la réalité et surtout détacher ses yeux de son corps à peine vêtue. Il n'était pas fâché qu'elle soit là. Il savait que ce devait être important,une bonne raison pour franchir les portes de sa demeure.

Castle devait se détourné d'elle. Il pivota sur ses talons et partit à la cuisine. Kate ne sachant pas comment agir, le suivit pour s'expliquer.

"Alexis a été chez une amie hier et lorsqu'elle a voulu quitté, il y avait 2 garçons qui la suivaient et ne la lâchaient pas. Elle a pensé m'appeler pour que j'aille la chercher. Elle trouvait que c'était plus prudent."

Évidement, elle avait omis la partie incluant l'alcool, parce que ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler. Elle ne voulait que lui dire l'essentiel pour qu'il sache pourquoi elle était là.

Il l'avait attentivement écouté pendant qu'il versait du jus d'orange dans un verre. Et ce qu'elle lui disait confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Que Kate était une femme exceptionnelle. Que même si elle s'était disputée avec lui, elle avait quand même le sort de sa fille à cœur, qu'il lui importait qu'elle soit en sécurité.

"Tu as été cherché ma fille.

La phrase la surprit. Elle s'attendait à tout de sa part, elle ne savait pas encore si c'était un reproche ou de la reconnaissance.

- Euh… je, oui. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. J'étais contente qu'elle ait pensé à moi, en fait. Toi et Martha n'étiez pas là. Je… C'était normal que je m'occupe d'elle.

Elle baissa la tête, ignorant quoi dire de plus.

- J'ai dormie ici pour le reste de la nuit seulement afin de m'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager et de l'aimer davantage et malgré tout.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il de prononcé."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil lorsqu'une question qui la tourmentait depuis deux jours lui revint en mémoire. Voulait-elle seulement savoir la réponse? Et elle décida que oui, peut importe sa réponse.

"Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dis ?

Nul besoin de lui rappeler de quelle conversation elle parlait. Il avait passé et repassé leurs paroles en boucles dans sa tête depuis un peu plus de 48 heures. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup parlé, peut-être trop, mais c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit sur le moment.

- Oui. Et non, commença-t-il. Il est vrai qu'elle m'a rendue heureux. Un temps. Un court moment. Avant Jacinda, les semaines avaient été plus difficiles, je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec toi. Alors, c'est aussi vrai quand je disais que tu ne me faisais pas sentir comme elle réussissait à le faire.

Les yeux de Kate se voilèrent de larmes et cela lui fit terriblement mal, c'est pourquoi il poursuivit rapidement.

- Ce n'était que ces dernières semaines, puisque tu me rends heureux depuis maintenant quatre longues années.

Il marqua une pause.

- Notre relation est déstabilisante, enrageante. Parfois, pendant un infime instant, j'ai juste envie de courir, de m'enfuir, mais c'est très court, très fugace. Le reste du temps, je cherche et j'attends les moments où je te retrouverai. Je me sens bien avec toi, Kate. Mais je dois me battre constamment pour être bien. Tu n'es pas facile à aimer. Mais qui a dit que la vie serait facile?

Il souriait. Et Kate sentit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Qu'une fois de plus, leur dispute les avait égratigné, tenaillé, mais qu'ils étaient plus fort que ça. Bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pourraient affronter.

- Et j'ai été injuste, s'excusa-t-il. C'était un coup bas et c'était puéril. Je n'avais pas le droit de te reprocher d'être distante. Cela fait partie de toi. De nous. C'est ce qui nous définie.

Elle hocha la tête, puis la pencha sur le côté.

-J'espère qu'un jour autre chose pourra nous définir."

Et elle quitta l'appartement. Richard eut un sourire. Il y avait de l'espoir, il le savait.

Au salon, il attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé et le huma. Son odeur emplissait le tissu et il ferma les yeux. Il savait que l'oreiller se retrouverait au côté du sien ce soir dans son lit. Sorte de subterfuge pour lui faire croire qu'elle était là, dans ses draps avec lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et une tache dans sa vision périphérique lui fit tourner la tête. Alexis était assise dans l'escalier, les genoux relevés sous le menton, et lui souriait.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps, toi?

Elle hocha malicieusement la tête.

- Tu nous espionne depuis le début?

Il eut un grand éclat de rire pour toute réponse.

- Allez, viens me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, n'est-ce pas?"

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ?_

_Laissez une trace de votre passage en me donnant vos impressions. :)_


End file.
